Hate That I Love You
by Kirei-Bitch
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are the WORST enemies. There mother's have reunited cause they were best friends in High School. So, what if Kagome's house get's on fire and the Higurashi's have to stay with the Takahashi's for 3 months. First Fanfic! Later lemon!
1. Chapter 1: Hate

**Hey, guys hope you enjoy the chapter. Go easy on me it's my first fanfic. **

**Chapter One: Hate**

It was a _wonderful_ day at Shikon No Tama High School. Everybody was smiling, birds were chirping, and there were occasionally nicely cool breezes that went by that touched the students' faces causing them complete pleasure. It was a wonderful day in deed…

**GYM**

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"HEY I SAID THAT I WAS SORRY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE THE FUCKING APOLOGY!"

"BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU DID THAT ON FUCKING PURPOSE! I HATE YOU!"

"WELL, NEWS FLASH BITCH I HATE YOU TOO!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO KICK ROCKS!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO AND KICK WATERFALLS!"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO KICK WATER FALLS!!!" A certain raven-haired girl yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME!" A certain silver-haired hanyou yelled.

"Man! Forget it!" Kagome yelled and went back to the side of the volleyball net that had 5 girls on it.

"Slut." Inuyasha muttered.

"Hoe." Kagome snapped back.

"Prude."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"How am I going to be a prude and yet a whore???" Kagome asked him.

"Oh, so now you a smart-ass!" he snapped back.

"Dick!"

"Pussy!"

"Why don't you go lick one!"

"Why don't you go suck one!"

"Why don't you…you know what? I don't even have words for your sorry ass." Kagome said angrily.

"Or maybe cause your dumb ass can't think of any come backs!" Inuyasha shot at her.

"IS THIS HOW YOU GUYS TAKE OUT YOUR SEXUAL FRUSTRATIONS?!" Miroku yelled at them causing Inuyasha and Kagome to immediately stop there fighting.

"Miroku, you always got to ruin a good argument. I was actually getting very entertained." Sesshomaru said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Ugh…I do _NOT_ have sexual frustrations!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

"They are so_ kawaii _when they do that!" Sango gushed at Inu and Kag.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed at her.

A loud whistle was heard. "Hey! Higurashi! Takahashi! Stop your damn fighting!" Coach Totosai yelled at them. "Now continue with the volleyball game!" He ordered them.

"Come on Kagome." Ayame called from over the other side of the volleyball net.

**Let, me just do a character profile right quick. **

Kagome Higurashi, she has nice long bouncy raven-hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she's actually a very nice girl, if you don't piss her off. Her best friend is Sango and her other friends is Ayame and Rin. She has a little brother named Souta, she lives with her little brother and her mom, Kimiko. While her grandpa is in Sapporo, Japan. She lives in a shrine, she loves to sing, and dance, etc. (12 grade, 17 years young)

Inuyasha Takahashi he has long silver hair, amber-golden eyes, and _CUTE_ doggie-ears on his head that you can't help but give a feel. He is the most wanted guy at school, but is taken by Kikyo Manoro. He lives with his older brother, Sesshomaru and his mother, Izayoi. (12 grade, 18 years young)

Sango Taijiya has long brown hair, which is usual in a high ponytail or down, magenta colored eyes, she came from a line of demon slayers so you can say that she is very strong. She lives with her little brother, Kohaku in an apartment. (12 grade, 17 years young)

Miroku Houshi, he has short black hair pulled back in a small ponytail at the back of his head, dark blue eyes, and he is a complete pervert. He gropes any beautiful women that he sees or says his usual line _"Would you bear my child?"_. And do his tactics work? Hell, naw! He usually receives slaps, kicks (mostly in his family jewels), insults or rude comments, and so on. He lives by himself at an apartment.

**There's other people in the story but these are the MAIN characters. The other people aren't so important. I'll mention some information about them, but nothing to big like the main characters, though. **

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome said still completely pissed off. She went back over to the girls' side of the volleyball net. She caught the ball that Inuyasha had _so_ roughly threw at her. "Can't be anymore gentle." Kagome stated sounding less like a question.

"You shouldn't talk. You was the one that made the ball hit me in the nuts." Inuyasha snapped at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It was an accident." Kagome said with a sweet voice that clearly creeped out the guys. The guys that were playing were Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Hojo. The girls that were playing were Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kikyo.

"Inu-baby. You are so right. You deserve _so_ much better." Kikyo cooed at him. "Let me kiss the boo-boo where she hit you to make it all better."

"Shut up!" Kagome and Sango yelled at her.

"Bitches." Kikyo yelled.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend your talking too!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Inuyasha, you can't keep your voice down? You _have_ to yell to make a point or something?" Sango said getting irritated by the yelling.

"Your just mad that she's a slut!" Kagome yelled.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You guys didn't just here me?" she said tiredly.

"Guys just cool it and just play." Coach Totosai ordered again.

"Yes, sir." Everybody said dully.

Kagome served the ball over the net, before she knew it the ball was slammed back at her on her forehead. "Shit!" she said in pain as she rubbed her forehead.

"You, jerk!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha still rubbing her bruised forehead. "You did that on purpose!" she accused him.

"Sorry it was an accident." He said coolly.

"GOOD JOB INUYASHA SHE TOTALLY DESERVED THAT!" Kikyo cheered Inuyasha on.

"Thanks, babe." Inuyasha said and winked at her making Kikyo wanting to melt right there on the spot.

"Oh, come on!" Ayame complained at what she just saw.

Kagome stopped rubbing her forehead. "Wow, your forehead is red." Rin observed.

"Ugh…I hate when I get bruises or blemishes on my face." Kagome said sadly.

A loud whistle was blown. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the Coach.

"Gosh, you guys are impossible! All I told you guys was to _just_ play volleyball. But, thanks to Miss Prissy." Coach Totosai said pointing to Kagome. "…And Mr. Ego." The coach added and then pointed to Inuyasha. "…You guys couldn't even finish the damn volleyball game! Both of you guys are receiving an _'F'_ for Physical Ed."

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed.

"That's so kawaii!" Sango said again.

"That's _not_ kawaii. Kagome and my Inu-poo aren't kawaii. _Me_ and Inu-poo are kawaii." Kikyo corrected Sango.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled.

"What will people say when they found out that I failed P.E. Who in the seven hells fail P.E.???" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Apparently, you." Kagome said dully, her eyes narrow.

**I only wrote a little cause I wanted you guys opinion on the story first before I go on. I have some tight ass ideas for this story. So, guys, tell me what you think. Aight? I'm out, HOLLA! **

**P.S. And guys please tell me if theres some grammar or spelling issues and I'll fix them ASAP:) **


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter Two: Memories**

"MR. TAKAHASHI HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO FAIL P.E.!" The basketball coach, Mr. Presario yelled at Inuyasha.

"Well, I got into an argument in P.E." Inuyasha informed him hoping that the coach will still let him play.

"UGH! And you know that we need you for tonight's game too!" Mr. Presario yelled at him. The coach just rolled his eyes and told him to sit on the bench.

Inuyasha quietly pouted and sat down on the bench while the other people of the basketball team practiced.

"Can't believe that you failed P.E.!" The choreographer yelled at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, but I got into another argument with _Inuyasha."_ Kagome informed her saying Inuyasha's name with utter disgust.

Kagome was part of the cheerleader/dancers group.

They had to wear black booty shorts, a short tight tank top that showed off their whole stomach, which was blue and had in black glitter **Shikon**.

Covering their black booty shorts was a baggy black sweet-pants.

During there performance that's when they would tear off their black sweet pants showing off the shorts.

The cheerleaders/dancers groaned. Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kikyo, Kagura, Yura, Kanna, Eri, Yumi, and so on were in the group.

"Kagome, we need you for tonight's game. The dance number wouldn't look so good with one of us missing!" Eri scolded at her.

"She's right Kagome. But, you have to face the consequences. You can't perform at the game tonight." Ferrah said.

"I understand." Kagome said quietly her head hung down. She sat down on the bench.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's all Inuyasha's fault!" Rin exclaimed at WacDonald's. Ayame took a large slurp of her strawberry milkshake. "Yeah, I know. Now were going to be short on a dancer for tonight's game." She said.

"Sorry, guys. It's kind of my fault too." Kagome said taking a hand full of fries and stuffing it in her mouth. "No, blame it on Inuyasha!" Ayame told her.

Kagome thought for a second. "Yeah, it _is_ Inuyasha's fault." Kagome corrected herself.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Sango asked them.

Everybody shrugged.

The 4 girls heard certain loud basketball players enter WacDonald's.

"Oh, gosh. He's here." Kagome said in disappointment and took another handful of fries. "He's _so_ going to say a slick comment." She sighed.

'_Yay! Kouga's here!'_ Ayame thought happily. The boys took a table that was two tables away from there's.

"Hey, look." Kouga said and pointed to the girl's table. "HEY, KAGOME!!!" Hojo yelled from the table.

'_Hojo is such a dork!'_ Kagome thought.

"Well, _now_ Inuyasha knows that you're here." Ayame said.

"He's probably pissed at you. I heard that he wasn't able to play for tonight's game." Sango informed them.

"Well, good! He'll make them lose anyways!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled from the boys' table.

"WELL, GOOD!" Kagome yelled back.

"You guys need to shut up, already. Do you like her or something?" Miroku said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha busted out laughing.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Inuyasha was still laughing at the thought of _actually_ liking Kagome.

He continued to laugh but only harder.

"Ok, okay." Kouga said to him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think she's hot as fuck."

"Then you can have her!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I already have a chick."

"Kikyo is a slut. The only reason why you like her so much is because she had sex with you on the first day that you guys hooked up." Miroku told her.

"Uh uh!" Inuyasha protested.

"I think girl's shouldn't be called _'chicks.'_ They should be entirely respected." Hojo said with a smile on his face.

All the boys glared at him.

Next, thing Hojo knew fries was being thrown at him.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much???" Rin asked Kagome.

"Well, before I tell you guys _he_ started it." Kagome said quickly.

The girls nodded their heads.

"Well…" Kagome said and took a bite of her Big Wac. "…It started like this."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ok, class now everybody I want you to put your pictures up in the air so that I can see what you guys drew." Miss Huffner told her 1__st__ grade class. _

_Everybody smiled and put their pictures up in the air. There fingers had markers, glue, and paint stains on them including some of their faces. _

"_LOOK AT MINES!!!" A 6 year old Kouga said happily. _

"_What is it?" Miss Huffner asked him. _

_The picture had a pink stick person on it and a blue stick person on it. _

"_It's me and Kagome!" Kouga said happily. _

_Kagome blushed. _

_While the class 'oohed' in delight. _

"_That's sweet Kouga." Miss Huffner said happy that her class was getting along. _

"_MINES HAS ME AND INUYASHA ON IT!!!" A 6- year- old Kikyo yelled out, obviously bragging. _

_Kikyo's picture had a purple girl on it and a red boy on it with doggie-ears. _

"_See look at those kawaii doggie ears!" she gushed at them happily. _

"_Good, job! Kikyo." _

"_Feh, mines is wayyyyy better .I drew an animation." Inuyasha said cockily. _

_Everybody 'oohed' at the big word that Inuyasha used. Knowing that his MUST be interesting. _

_He showed the first page. Which had a pink stick figure on it and then a red stick figure on it. _

"_Pink one is Kagome and the red one is me." He informed. _

_Everybody 'oohed' thinking that it was going to be romantic. _

"_How cute and sweet Inuyasha!" Ms. Heffner said. _

_Inuyasha started flipping the pages. The pages started showing the pink stick figure smiling and the red one frowning, then it showed the red one take out a gun, the pink one got scared, it then showed the red stick figure shot the pink one with a gun, then it showed the pink went to ashes and then the red one laughing manically, and then it showed a grave which was supposed to be the pink ones and it showed the red one smiling happily. _

_Everybody's jaw dropped at the animation that Inuyasha had just drawn. _

_Everybody busted out laughing at Kagome sending Kagome too tears…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"…And that's why I hate Inuyasha up to this day." Kagome said finishing the flashback. "Wow. Why did he do something so mean to you?" Sango asked.

"Well, because when it was my birthday…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!" The 1__st__ grade class said happily. _

"_Here's your cake, sweetie." Miss Heffner said and placed the square cake on her desk._

_When Kagome was finished blowing out the candles and passing out pieces…_

"_Where's my slice, wench?" Inuyasha asked her. _

"_Opps! I'm sorry!" Kagome said sadly. "I didn't know that you was here." _

"_What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed._

"_Calm down, Inuyasha. You came to school late, when, we was passing out the slices. She didn't know that you were here." Miss Heffner explained to him. _

_Inuyasha threw a fit. "Wench." He muttered. _

_Kagome's face turned red from anger she took up her piece of cake and stuffed it in his face. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Allen Iverson

**Chapter Three: Mr. Allen Iverson**

"I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled as she entered her shrine house.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" Her mother yelled from her area.

Kagome took off her shoes and left them in the doorway and went inside the kitchen.

"Hey, ma." Kagome greeted her she sat at the table, while her mother had an old dusty box on the table.

"What's up with the box?" Kagome asked her playing with the place mats.

"It's my time capsule."

"People still make time capsules???" Kagome asked her.

"YES!" Kimiko (Mrs. Higurashi) said jokingly angrily. "…But, it has some really cool stuff in here."

Kimiko blew on the box making dust fly everywhere.

The two girls began to cough violently.

"_(Cough) _My _(cough)_ bad." Kimiko coughed she cleared her throat and opened the brown box.

Kagome observed with interest.

"Hey, my old wig." Kimiko said and took out a purple wig with silver highlights in it.

"What the hell???" Kagome exclaimed.

"WOAH! It's Halloween already!" Souta exclaimed as he walked in the kitchen.

"No, me and my girl used to wear this." Kimiko informed them. She laid the wig to the side.

"Ooh! And here's our cheerleading squad!" she squealed happily and took out a black and white picture.

Kagome took the photo from her mom and observed it. She found her mom.

"Cheerleading outfits were very conservative." Kagome said.

The cheerleaders back then had a white turtleneck sweater with a red 'P' on it, a very long red skirt that stopped at their ankles, and each of the cheerleaders had red and white pom-poms.

"Tell me about it. You can't even see any boobs or ass." Souta agreed.

"SOUTA!" Kimiko scolded at him. "Don't you have any homework or some sort?" she asked her son.

"If you want me to leave so much then why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Souta asked going up to his room.

"MAKE SURE YOUR ROOM IS CLEAN BEFORE WE HAVE TO GO TO YOUR SOCCER GAME LATER ON TONIGHT!" she called out to him as he reached upstairs.

"Who was your best friend?" Kagome asked her mom. "Her name is Izayoi." Kimiko replied. **(Yeah, I'm sorry guys, I forgot that she had a name. Cause the rest of the friends I have to make up there mom's name. So, I forgot that Inuyasha's name was Izayoi. I'm ashamed of myself! And I'm an Inuyasha fanatic! Shame on me. But, good thing that I fixed the error in the 1****st**** chapter.) **

'_Well, that name sounds familiar.'_ Kagome thought. **(She WASN'T being sarcastic. And I wasn't being sarcastic right there either.) **

Kimiko squealed in delight. "I wonder if I still have her phone number." She wondered.

"I doubt it. She probably moved already. I mean that was back in High School she probably moved _years_ ago." Kagome told her.

Kimiko glared at her knowing that Kagome was calling her old.

Kimiko sighed. "Your right. But, that doesn't mean that I still can't give it a try." Kimiko began looking through the box to find her old address box. "Hmmm. Probably up my room somewhere." Kimiko looked over at Kagome who was at the kitchen getting a glass of milk.

"So, what happened at school today?" she asked her daughter.

"Nothing, special. But, that jerk Inuyasha! Made me fail P.E. So, now I can't dance/cheer for tonight's game." Kagome complained about school.

"Really? That's awful. Who fails P.E.???"

"We got in an argument at gym. And the coach bitched, so then he failed me and Inuyasha." Kagome informed her.

"And now I'm really bored. Cause I can't see or talk to my friends right now, because there at school practicing for the game."

"So, why don't you go visit Inuyasha…."

"Mom! Are you crazy? Didn't you just here my story. It was INUYASHA'S fault why I can't go to tonight's game." Kagome told her.

"Well…you guys need to start getting along! You know how many conferences I had to go to because of you and Inuyasha's fighting? Ever since 1st grade, it's been Kagome v.s. Inuyasha." Kimiko said.

"Well, that's because I hate his guts." Kagome protested.

"I don't know why. I think he's a very handsome young man. Plus, he's on the basketball team. That means he's very athletic." Kimiko said.

"So???"

"Well, you know what they say…athletes do it better." Kimiko said and went to her room to find her address book.

"NOT!" Kagome protested.

"…And I hope your talking about play better and not what I think you mean." She added with disgust.

Kimiko just started humming a tune.

'_I'm going to get my doggie-eared grandkids.'_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"KAGOME!!!!!"

"YES!" Kagome yelled she ran downstairs to see what her mother wanted.

"Since you're not going to be at the game. Do you want to come and see Souta's soccer game."

"Yeah! I'm the team captain!" Souta intervened.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just going to hang out here for tonight." Kagome said.

"Oh, okay. Here's a $20. You can order some pizza." Kimiko said, she winked and her and Souta left.

Kagome sighed.

_Soulja Boy up in this Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy,  
that Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja)  
Now Watch Me Do  
(Crank Dat Soulja)  
Now Watch Me Do-  
_

Kagome quickly picked up her cell phone, took it out of it's case, and answered her phone.

_Kag: Hello? _

_San: Kagome…_

_Kag: Hey, Sango. I thought that you guys would be like…_

Kagome paused for a minute and looked up at the clock on her wall.

_Kag: …Putting on your make-up and outfits for the game right about now._

_San: Yeah, but girl! Guess what!_

_Kag: What?_

_San: There's a HUGE rumor that ALLEN IVERSON is coming to watch the game! _

There was a long pause on the cover the phone causing Sango to think that Kagome had hung up. Sango was about to press the 'end' button on her phone when she heard a loud squeal. 

_Kag: ARE YOU SERIOUS! HE IS LIKE THE MOST SEXIEST AND HOTTEST AND BEST BASKETBALL PLAYER OUT RIGHT NOW! I'M SO THERE! _

_San: Ok, bye!_

_Kag: Bye._

Kagome quickly hung up her cell phone and went up stairs to go change her clothes.

When she came back downstairs she had on tight fitting light blue jeans, a gray hooded sweet shirt, with white Air Force Ones.

"This out fit will have to do. I am in a rush anyways." Kagome said her long silky hair down. Even though that her look looked so simple she still looked beautiful in it anyways. She had a basketball in her hand.

She picked up her car keys and jogged over to her silver Lexus.

She got into her car and started the engine…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's so great, for you to be here, Mr. Iverson." Principle Myoga said trying to be calm and collected that there was a famous basketball player.

But in his mind he was like…

'_OH MY GOSH! IT'S ALLEN IVERSON. THE ALLEN IVERSON. GOSH, I HOPE HE SIGNS MY BASKETBALL CARD!'_

"It's all good." Allen Iverson said coolly.

**(Yes, Allen Iverson is so sexy and hot! My favorite basketball player!)**

"Woah. Allen Iverson is here!" Miroku said. He went back to the boys' locker room.

"ALLEN IVERSON IS HERE!" Miroku yelled.

"WHAT?!" All the boys exclaimed as they were changing into there basketball uniforms, which was a dark blue and black jersey each had a number and there last names at the back of the jersey, and jersey shorts which was also dark blue and black.

Miroku quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed a certain hanyou's number anxious to tell him the news, too.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome had reached the gym just in time before the game had officially started.

"What are _you_ doing here?" somebody asked her.

Kagome twirled around and her chocolate brown eyes was met with golden-amber orbs.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Nose

**Hey, guys hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for not updating in a loooooooong time. **

**Chapter Three: **

"The real question is what is a dog doing in the gym!" Kagome said her lame comment and turned away from the hanyou making her hair swush in his face.

"Bitch." he muttered and went to take his seat, pissed off that Kagome got him in trouble so he couldn't play in the game.

"I'm so happy for you Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi said in glee. Souta was holding a giant 1st place trophy that he won for his team at the soccer game.

"I wonder where's Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi wondered.

The front door opened violently and was slammed with a loud SHUT. A very pissed off Kagome stomped up stairs not even saying 'hi' to her mom or little brother.

"I wonder if there's something wrong with her." Souta said in an innocent voice.

"Naw." Mrs. Higurashi said looking down at Souta. "I'll go see what's wrong with her." She went upstairs leaving Souta by himself

with his trophy.

"I finally won something and yet Kagome get's all the attention." he said angrily he looked down at his trophy. "Damn, I wish I had an older brother."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Kagome was lying on her bed, face in her pillow. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Mrs. Higurashi asked on the other side of the door.

Kagome sighed. "Yes." she stated weakly, not taking her face out of her pillow.

Kimiko slowly opened the door, a smile on her face. "What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is something wrong." Kimiko said.

"No, there's not." Kagome said sternly.

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"NO!"

"Don't yell at me like that, young lady! Now, take your face out of the pillow." Kimiko said growing impatient.

"Please, don't let me." Kagome begged.

"And why not?"

"Because..." Kagome started. She took her face out of her pillow. There was two tissues shoved up her nostrils.

"OH, DEAR!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Your nose is bleeding. Who did this to you? You mostly get nose bleeds during Spring and it's Fall."

"Kikyo." Kagome said softly.

"_She _did this to you?"

"Well...she what had happened was..."

_**FLASH BACK**_

_The audience cheered on the Shikon No Tama basketball team, while others cheered on the "Visitors". Girls were throwing there panties, thongs, underwears, etc at Allen Iverson, while he dodged them. _

_"Um...Hello everybody." Allen said in the microphone that the principle gave him. _

_"HI ALLEN!!!!" the crowd yelled back._

_He laughed and continued. "Well, I'm sponsoring the game for tonight. And which ever team wins. The seniors will get free tickets to come to next month's game." _

_Everybody cheered. _

_"He is so cute." Kagome said as she stared at Allen Iverson._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Is there another seat open. Can't believe that I had to be stuck sitting next to you." _

_"Whatever." Kagome mumbled and rolled her eyes. _

_ONE HOUR LATER_

_Inuyasha was eating some Skittles. _

_"Let me have one." _

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome has if she was crazy. "No." he said boldly. _

_"Come on. Puh-leeeeeeeese." she begged. _

_"No." he said flatly. _

_"Man, fuck you." she pouted. _

_END OF GAME!_

_"I'm so happy that we won!" Sango yelled at happily as her and Ayame did there happy dance. "I hope that the coach will let Kagome come with us to the field trip." Ayame said. _

_"Hey, guys." Kagome waved to them. _

_"KAGOME!" Sango, Rin, and Ayame said happily they ran up to her and hugged her._

_"I DID NOT like how you was ALL up on Inuyasha, you hoe!" Kikyo called her out with Kagura and Yura right behind her._

_"What the hell are you talking about, bitch. I didn't even look at him during the game. So, you need to get your damn facts straight. Before, I bust you in yo head and make em' straight." Kagome shot back at her. _

_"Don't lie to me! I KNOW what I saw." Kikyo shot back. "And you just all talk." _

_"I'm all talk." Kagome said and walked over to her. _

_"Knock her out Kikyo!" Kagura yelled. _

_"Yeah, show her who's the H.B.I.C. (head bitch in charge) at dis school." Yura encouraged her leader._

_Kikyo, not wanting to look like a punk. Punched Kagome in her face. _

_"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" Kagome yelled as she held her nose. She looked down at her hand and saw red blood all over her hands. _

_Kagome immediately reacted by jumping on Kikyo and started to punch her in the face. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"That bitch! You know what I'll go and get something for your nose. I'm going to go to the Pharmacy." Kimiko said and got up from her daughter's bed.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said weakly and went to her bathroom to get more tissues.

**PHARMACY**

Kimiko sighed as she looked at the medications. "What helps bloody noses." she said to herself.

"Sapporo-ec." a woman behind her said and was handing her a medication box.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked she turned around and looked at the woman and gasped.

"IZAYOI!" Kimiko excalimed.

Izayoi looked at her in confusion and looked intently at her trying to see if she ever saw this lady in her life.

"KIMIKO!"

**I know. That chapter sucked but i was kind of rushing. next chapter will be better. **


	5. Chapter 5: Ugh!

**I'M BACK WITH A CHAPTER! HOORAY! AND A BETTER CHAPTER, IN FACT!**

"I can't believe it! After all these years!" Izayoi exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. I know! I had no idea that you was still living in Tokyo." Kimiko said. "And a while ago I was looking for your phone number."

"You know we should have dinner sometime. I just still CAN'T believe it!" Izayoi said and went to hug Kimiko.

Kimiko returned the hug. "We can have a chance to catch up! Since, I didn't see you, my best friend in such a LONG time."

"Why not tomorrow?" Izayoi asked her. "I'm have a nice dinner with my family. You can join and then my kids can meet your kids. Well, if you have any."

"That would we wonderful!" Kimiko took out her cell phone and handed it to Izayoi. "Add yourself."

The next day Kagome wore skinny jeans, a red shirt that said: THIS IS WHAT I LOOK LIKE WHEN I'M IGNORING YOU and it had an arrow pointing to her face, then she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a red scrunchie.

"Hey, Sango." Kagome said to her.

"Hey, Kagz." Sango said back.

"Ouch!" Kagome complained as somebody roughly bumped into her. "Excuse you!"

"Feh." Inuyasha said and continued walking.

"Gosh, he's so frickin' annoying." Kagome complained.

"Tell me about it." Sango said while rolling her eyes.

"So, are we still on for dinner tonight?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha seductively. "You know it." Inuyasha said and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Good. Cause I have this really sexy dress for you. Your mom's supposed to be going somewhere tonight right?"Kikyo asked him. "Yeah, We'll have the whole mansion to ourselves." Inuyasha said nd kissed her on the lips again.

"Great." Kikyo said with a seductive smirk.

"Okay, class be quiet now." Mr. Saskuro.

The class grew quiet. Kagome quickly handed Sango the note. Sango opened the note.

_I can't go to the mall with you tonight. My mom is forcing me to go this_

_boring 'ol dinner with her. Sorry. _

Sango looked for her pen, when she finally found it she replied.

_Really. Ugh. That sux. It's okay. We can go some other time._

Kagome smiled at the reply. _'Your so understanding Sango.'_ She sighed and continued to pay attention to what the teacher had to say.

"Now, in Sex Ed today we're are going to talk about..."

_'Ugh. I'm about to fall asleep.' _A certain hanyou thought as he drifted off to sleep in his Sex Ed class.

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha complained. "But, you have to go to your buisness trip!"

"Inuyasha! Stop all that nonsense! Did you really think that I was going to leave you alone with Kikyo in this house? Plus, I was going to make Sesshy babysit you guys anyway." Izayoi said as she was cutting the carrots. "Plus, my friend and her kids are coming over for dinner."

"Does she have a daughter???" Inuyasha asked perveretedly.

"You already have a girlfriend, Yasha." his mother said firmly. Inuyasha pouted. "I hate this family!" he yelled like a little 7-year-old and stomped upstairs.

Izayoi sighed and continued fixing dinner.

"Why do I have to stay home and have some boring 'ol dinner with my mom's friends and her stupid kids. I bet there kids are retarded anyways." Inuyasha complained in his room.

_If you not from here then you can walk it out_

_and you aint hood if you don't know what I'm talkin' bout-_

Inuyasha answered his cellphone.

INU: Yeah?

KIK: Hey, babe

INU: Oh, hey baby

KIK: Are we still on for tonight?

INU: (sighs) Um...my mom is having so friends over and i have to stay at home.

KIK: what?! I bought a $200 dress for tonight!

INU: Yeah, yeah i know

KIK: Well...I'm still coming! I can't let this dress go to waist. Bye, Inu-baby! Mawh! (smooch sound)

Before Inuyasha had a chance to say 'bye' or anything Kikyo had already hung up. "This can't be good." he said and went to go take a shower.

"How does this skirt look, Sango?" Kagome asked as she twirled around in a jeans mini skirt.

"Cute. But, it's not like your going to meet anybody hot." Sango said.

"Yeah." Rin said.

"Yeah, but what if she has a son then you HAVE to look hot." Ayame protested.

"True." Kagome, Sango, and Rin said. Kagome continued searching in her closet for a matching top.

_DING! DONG!_

"Sesshomaru get the door for me!!!!" Izayoi yelled from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru wearing a black wife beater, baggy light blue pants, and some black Air Force Ones went to go and answer the door.

"I thought I said to look presentable." Izayoi scolded at him.

"My bad." Sesshomaru called out and answered the door. "Welcome." he said flatly.

"Hello. Is Izayoi here?" Kimiko asked. Kagome was listening to her Ipod and Souta was playing his PSP.

"Yeah." he said flatly.

"Well can we come in?" Kimiko said growing impateint.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and thought of how entertaining it would be to see her and Inuyasha fight. "Sure." he said happily.

Izayoi came out of the kitchen. "Welcome." she said with a smile.

"Hey." Kimiko said. "This is my daughter Kagome and my son Souta. Kids say hi."

"Hi." Souta said not taking his eye off of the PSP.

"Kagome!" Kimiko hissed at her daughter.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome! KAGOME!"

"HUH?!" Kagome yelled taking off her headphones. "Oh, hi." she said and put back on her headphones.

"Mom." Inuyasha said coming downstairs. "I'm at least what 18. I think I have the choice to stay here or not...What the fuck is that thing doing here!" he yelled pointing to Kagome.

"INUYASHA! Watch your language."

"Mommy." Inuyasha said and walked over to her side. "That's the girl that I was talking about that ruins my life everyday."

"She can't be that bad." Izayoi said.

Kagome was already outside yelling up a storm. "Kagome!" Kimiko ran back outside.

"Kagome. You are so rude sometimes."

"But, moooooooooooooom." Kagome whined.

"No! If you don't be nice to "this boy that you hate so much" then, then, then I would pay $30 bucks." Kimiko said.

"Mom. You can't buy me."

"I'll let you take away that shirtless Chris Brown poster."

"Fine." Kagome said and went back into the house. "I'm sorry guys." Kagome said in a fake polite voice.

"Can you guys just PLEASE try and get along?" Izayoi asked her.

"Oh, don't worry." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time in a fake polite voice.

_'Oh, this is going to be good.'_ Souta and Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.


End file.
